


Happily ever after

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After death, Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils n’avaient pas cru survivre si longtemps à cette vie, ils auraient cru mourir jeune, et violemment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iggysassou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/gifts).



> Bon, je suis sympa, c’est pas nouveau, du coup quand mes copines sont tristes, je fais des fics de réconfort. Alors c’est fluff, c’est mignon, c’est inutile, et ça fait du bien.
> 
> Enjoy

Il n'avait pas cru vivre aussi longtemps, pas avec son boulot. Mais finalement, l'homme qui avait cru ne jamais passer la trentaine, celui qui était mort un bon paquet de fois, qui avait visité l'enfer, le paradis, le purgatoire, avait vécu jusque-là. Il avait eu le temps de devenir ce que Bobby avait été pour eux, avec Sammy en plus. Malgré leurs vœux d'avoir une vie "normale", ils n'avaient jamais réussi à se poser, à oublier la vie de chasseur, et surtout pas à fonder une famille.

Ils avaient vécu une belle vie, qui s'était terminée sans violence, assez étonnamment pour eux. Dean était parti le premier, mais il se doutait que Sam ne serait pas bien long à le suivre. Il ne regrettait rien, peut-être pour la première fois dans sa vie.

Il ouvrit les yeux, il était sur un banc, dans un parc, sous un soleil de fin d'été. Toutes ses douleurs avaient disparu, il se sentait plus droit, plus fort… plus jeune. Un coup d'œil à ses mains lui confirma cette idée. Il avait retrouvé le corps de ses 30 ans…

Il aurait cru regretter d'abandonner Sammy en bas, ou les petits jeunes qui avaient besoin d'eux. Mais finalement, ils avaient leurs successeurs, et Sam avait du monde pour s'occuper de lui, le temps qui lui restait. Il était juste soulagé, heureux d'avoir fait une différence. Un long soupir le traversa alors que quelqu'un s'installa à ses côté. Une présence rassurante, chaude, et il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir cette vague de cheveux blonds et cette robe immaculée.

"Tu veux venir? Tout le monde t'attend."

Un sourire et sa mère déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se lever et attendre qu'il la suive. Trois pas plus tard et le bar d'Helen apparaissait devant eux, et dedans, une fête. Une fête pour l'accueillir, et tout le monde était là. Helen, Jo, Kevin, Bobby, Ash, Pam… toute sa famille étendue, un peu bizarre. Dean eut un hoquet de joie, et laissa Bobby le prendre dans ses bras, et Pam lui mettre une claque aux fesses, et Helen lui mettre une bière dans la main. Il riait presque quand il s'installa au bar, prêt à raconter toutes ses histoires, quand un bruit de froissement de tissu résonna dérrière lui. Il avait couvert tout le bruit de la salle, la musique, les rires, tout.

Il n'osait pas se retourner, même en sentant une nouvelle présence dans son dos, un souffle sur son oreille.

"Hello Dean."  


End file.
